nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Licence Plate
A License Plate is a sign attached to a road traversing vehicle for identification purposes. License Plates differ by colour, size and font depending on their country of origin. License Plates have never had an influence on the gameplay elements seen in the Need for Speed series as they are mainly used for aesthetic purposes. Drivable vehicles in the Need for Speed only have a License Plate on their rear bumper. Need for Speed: High Stakes was the first title in the series to feature License Plates. Need for Speed: High Stakes & Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed License Plates in Need for Speed: High Stakes and Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed Nfeature no customization options as they only display the player's name. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 License Plates in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 don't use the player's name. They are replaced with "ND 4 SPD" inscribed on the License Plates of all vehicles featured in the title. Underground Series Every vehicle featured in both Need for Speed: Underground and Need for Speed: Underground 2 has a US License Plate with "UNDRGRND" illustrated with "NeedforSpeed" written above in small lettering. Need for Speed: Most Wanted License Plates in Need for Speed: Most Wanted were slightly changed. They feature the inscription "NFSMW". On the left of each License Plate is a small symbol as well as "NeedforSpeed" illustrated again and "Rockport" below the main lettering. Need for Speed: Carbon License Plates in Need for Speed: Carbon except that with "CARBON" written instead of "NFSMW". The logos were also replaced with "Palmont". Need for Speed: ProStreet The License Plates in Need for Speed: ProStreet replaced the old writing with "PROSTREET". Need for Speed: Undercover "ND 4 SPD" was used as the License Plate typing for Need for Speed: Undercover. It was last used in Hot Pursuit 2 although every vehicle has a US plate. Need for Speed: World Need for Speed: World features default plates with a large Need for Speed logo with "NEED FOR SPEED" written above it. Need for Speed: World became the first title in the series to allow players to customize the License Plate of their owned vehicles. Custom License Plates were added on March 15th, 2011 as well as being made purchasable from the player's Safehouse. The range is split between those that can be bought with Speedboost and those that can be bought with ingame Cash. There are also special plates that are only available with specific vehicles. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) reuses the "ND 4 SPD" License Plate writing seen in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 and Need for Speed: Undercover. Some vehicles such as the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG and Lamborghini Diablo SV use European Plates compared to each and every other vehicle that features a US Plate. Need for Speed: The Run Need for Speed: The Run will feature US License Plates with the inscription - "NFS" as well as a small Need for Speed logo on the left side of the text. Category:Tuning